1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box having a movable or spring-biased holder for movably supporting tool bits, sockets or other tool members therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool boxes comprise a receptacle including a number of cavities or socket openings formed therein for receiving tool bits, sockets or other tool members therein. Normally, the tool bits or the sockets or the other tool members may include an end portion extended out of the cavities or the socket openings of the receptacle, for allowing the tool members to be gripped or fetched by the users and to be removed from the cavities or the socket openings of the receptacle.
However, normally, the tool members may include only a short or tiny end portion extended out of the cavities or the socket openings of the receptacle, such that the tool members may not be easily gripped or fetched by the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,451 to Wei discloses one of the typical tool boxes and also comprising a receptacle including a number of cavities or socket openings formed therein for receiving tool bits, sockets or other tool members therein, and a cover rotatably attached onto the receptacle for enclosing the receptacle. The cover includes an aperture formed therein for aligning with either of the tool members, to allow the selected tool members to be gripped or fetched by the users.
However, when the aperture of the cover has been rotated and aligned with one of the tool members, the selected tool member also may not be moved out of the cavities or the socket openings of the receptacle, such that the tool members also may not be easily gripped or fetched by the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,942 to Mariol et al. discloses another typical tool box or bit drive comprising a driver handle including a number of cavities or socket openings formed therein for receiving tool bits, sockets or other tool members therein, and a bit cap rotatably attached onto the driver handle for enclosing the driver handle. The bit cap includes a spring-biased bit gate having a gate aperture formed therein for aligning with either of the tool members, to allow the selected tool members to be gripped or fetched by the users.
However, similarly, when the gate aperture of the bit gate of the bit cap has been rotated and aligned with one of the tool members, the selected tool member also may not be moved out of the cavities or the socket openings of the driver handle, such that the tool members also may not be easily gripped or fetched by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool boxes.